Some terrible flies
by Unnoticed Silence
Summary: Yay! It's a misc! Wait- it's not! GERMAN CHOCOLATE! Another parody by your friend, Silence. One shot.


Disclaimera: I do not own the song Some Nights or Fun, or Rawr, (sadly) or cookies, or terrible flies, or any battle plans, or subway, or maximumrider99, or really anything 'cause I'm a minor and can't legally own anything. Blame the monkey!

**Me: yay! I got a parody under misc, whatever that means! **

**Rawr: misc? Sounds like a German chocolate. **

**Me: Naw, it's something on FanFiction, the sight for under aged minors that can't legally own anything! Yay! **

**Rawr: isn't that redundant? **

**Me: isn't everything I say either redundant or pointless?**

**Rawr: oh, yeah. **

**Me: *Sigh.* **

**Rawr: That makes me the smart one! **

**Me: Subway: Eat Flesh. **

**Rawr: What? **

**Me: Subway: the place for Zombies that need to eat fresh, so they eat flesh! **

**Rawr: ok... **

**Me: anyways, tonight, our special guest star... maximumrider99! Since, you know, is a cool, talented FF writer and reviews on, like everything. All good things, all good things. And so, I asked her if she wanted to be on tonight's authors note, and she said yes. Welcome, MR99!**

**Rawr: -claps-**

**Me:-claps-**

**Athenschild:-claps-**

**MR99: -claps-**

**Me: we didn't invite you, athenschild. **

**Athenschild: meh. -disappears- **

**MR99: never underestimate the power of FanFiction. **

**Me: fanfiction gives you a warm and fuzzy feeling.**

**MR99: or, you know, a evil feeling when you deliberately don't update so everyone will value your update more. **

**Me: O_o **

**Rawr: this is getting way too long. **

**MR99: -whacks with herring- shut up. We're getting there. **

**Me: -hits button for music- **

**-Star Wars theme song starts playing- **

**Me: -hits button again- **

**-Castle theme music starts playing-**

**Me: -hits button again- **

**Music: my name is Michael Weston. I used to be a spy until-**

**Me: SHUT UP MICHAEL! **

**Rawr: Burn Notice. **

**MR99: -snatches remote- -hits real button-**

_**-cue music for Some Nights-**_

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my battle plans_

_Some nights I call it a fail _

_Some nights, I wish mice could build a castle_

_Some night, I wish they'd just fall off. _

_But I still wake up, I still see the bust, _

_And I'm still not sure who I stand for oh oh oh_

_Who do I stand for? Who do I stand for?_

_Most nights, I don't know anymore _

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh_

_ Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh _

_This is it mice, this means war, _

_It's what we've been training for. _

_Why don't we wreak the walls already? _

_I was never one of the fighting type, _

_Believe in the black and white_

_Hide twice as hard and I'm half as liked, _

_But here they come again, to jack my ride, _

_But that's alright, (that's alright) _

_I found a murderer in my bed tonight, _

_Slaps my sword wondering just _

_Who are you, who are you who are you, oh_

_Who am I? Mmm mmm_

_Well, some nights I wish that this war would end,_

_Cause I could use some friends for a change_

_And some nights, we'll forget the purpose again,_

_Some nights we win, we win_

_But I still wake up, I still see the bust, _

_But no I'm still not sure who I stand for oh, _

_Who do I stand for? Who do I stand for? _

_Most nights, I don't know (come on) _

_So this is it? I sold my soul for this? _

_Went to war for this? _

_Killed my mom and dad for this? _

_No. When I see wars, when I see wars that's all they are. _

_When I hear the battle songs, They sound like our death _

_So come on_

_Oh, come on, oh come on, oh come on! _

_Well, this is it mice? This is all? _

_Five minutes out and I'm bored again. _

_After ten years of war,_

_ I'm not sure if anybody understands._

_This is not for the mice at home, _

_I'm sorry to leave, Ma, but I had to go_

_Who the F*k wants to die alone on this bloody war field?_

_My heart is breaking for my sister, _

_And the con that she called "love"_

_And she started this whole war, _

_But mouse you won't believe, _

_The most amazing things, _

_They can come from, _

_Some Terrible Flies ah_

_(Oh whoa oh whoa oh oh oh whoa oh whoa oh oh) _

**Angel: R&R!**

**Me&MR99: how'd you get here? **

**Angel: I'm noooooooottttttt. I'm just a figment of your imagination...**

**Angel: -disappears- **

**MR99: Hey! It's no longer a misc! **

**Me: Yay! I'm not a spoof! **

**MR99: what?**

**Me: nothinggggg...**

**Athenschild: I found some German chocolate. -shows chocolate- **

**Rawr: is it called Misc?!**

**Athenschild: -pouty- you guys didn't invite me, so you'll never know. -disappears- **

**Me: TACO!**

**R&R?**

**Rawr: and so basically, the mouse's sister got bitten by a fly and it was diseased and so she spread the disease and everyone got crazy and went to war**.** Stupid and pointless, stupid and pointless. **


End file.
